Pobres Ripadores
by This is our RIP
Summary: Porquê quando um projeto de ser humano resolve fazer um KibaHina romântico e comete tantos crimes contra o Português que fez o Papa deixar o Vaticano, a gente ripa. RE-RIPAGEM.


**[Katie: Estou com frio na barriga. Nossa primeira re-ripagem!] [Lúcifer:... *rói as unhas de ansiedade*]**

* * *

**Pobres Ripadores.**

**Pobre Hinata. [Katie: Pobre de nós.] [Lúcifer: Pois é.]**

**Prólogo: Fic relacionada à Naruto, ao qual Kiba é apaixonado pela Hinata **[Katie: FUDEU! Nada contra KibaHina, mas tenho tudo contra KibaHina TRASH.]**. Ciúmes e hormônios á flor da pele (literalmente) **[Lúcifer: FUDEU DE VEZ! É HOJE QUE EU VOLTO PRA CASA!]**. Leitor querido, prepare-se para ler uma fanfic honradamente ripada por Ayu e Hime **[Katie: E re-ripada por nós, Katie e Lúcifer. Não podíamos deixar isso aqui morrer, né?]**, cheia de incoerências, falta de concordância verbal e entre as frases; fora os maravilhosos erros gramaticais e os parágrafos inexistentes **[Katie: Afinal, é um trash. TÊM que ser assim.]**. [Se não tens estômago forte para com as situações acima citadas, NÃO LEIA!] **[Lúcifer: Gostaria de seguir seu conselho e parar de ler, mas a Katie não deixa.]

**[É o nosso trabalho...]**

**Título original dessa fubanga: **Love Hinata **[Ayu: Love Hinata? Da onde eu conheço esse nome? Que dejavú...] [Hime: É porque são inúmeras as fics idiotas com o mesmo nome. :/] [Katie: Todas são trashs. FATAÇO.]**

**Autor from hell**: .Teen. **[Lúcifer: O nome do cara é Teen? A criatividade manda lembranças.] ****Censura**: Livre **[Ayu: Sinto pena das crianças que lerão isso.] [Hime: Tirem as crianças da sala!_"] [Katie: Ok. *coloca todas as crianças da OAPL pra dormir*]**

**Gênero**: Comédia romântica **[Ayu: Estou com medo de começar a ler...] [Hime: FODEO!] [Katie: FUDEU DUPLAMENTE DE VEZ!] [Lúcifer: Não é só você, Ayu.]**

**Capitulo 1 Parte 1 [Ayu: Essa joça só tem um capítulo?] [Hime: QUÊ? Tem duas partes? Acho que não aguento não...#Hime engole a bílis#] [Katie: Ayu, um capítulo só está ÓTIMO, se levarmos em conta o fato de que isso aqui não deveria existir.] [Lúcifer: #2 na Katie]**

Meu nome é Kiba. **[Hime: E o meu é Hime 8D]** **[Ayu: Ayu, tesa... digo, prazer 8D] [Katie: Katie, nenhum prazer.] [Lúcifer: Meu nome é Lúcifer, mas pode me chamar de Satã ou Satanás que também serve. E por que isso aqui está separado do resto?]**

Tenho 12 anos **[Katie: Tá, e...? E a Mãe Munda (Vide Seguidores da Mãe Munda) tem quase três milênios de idade.]**, há muitos dias atrás, eu resolvi me desafiar o "Amor". **[Ayu: Me desafiar? Ok, ok, continua...]** **[Hime: OMG, cadê a pontuação? QUER ME MATAR LOGO NO COMEÇO?;-;] [Lúcifer: Está comprovado que quase 90% dos autores trash deseja matar os ripadores. Quer a prova? Veja aquela crítica à ripagem e tire suas conclusões.]**

Espero que estejam preparados **[Katie: Fio, quando se é ripador TEMOS que estar preparados para tudo e mais um pouco.]**, pois o amor não é uma simples brincadeira, ele é um sentimento, ele é o **[Ayu: Alguém me explique porque tem um "o" perdido aqui?] [Hime: É porque ele é burro, fia!'-'] [Lúcifer: #2 na Hime]** a união, a solidão... **[Hime: ...Também não sei o que comentar, porque está triste a coisa aqui. Se esse é o começo, não pretendo ver o fim. Mas vamos lá. #Hime senta de pernas de roda e pega um cigarro#] [Katie: Só um suicida leria isso até o fim de bom grado. *pega um cigarro de Hime*] **Não é um motivo para ter raiva, mas sim para sentir orgulho de si mesmo, espero que essas palavras façam você entender, que isso não é uma brincadeira, **[Ayu: Ponto final existe, ok.]** **[Hime: Gente, essa anta nunca teve aula de redação? Como quer escrever uma fic (e olha que é FIC!) se não comparece as aulas?] [Katie: Não, não é brincadeira, é ripagem.]** quer um conselho? **[Ayu: No, thanks.] [Hime: Vindo de você? Não mesmo!] [Lúcifer: Não, obrigado. Prefiro viver.]**

Pare de ler, pois essa historia não **[Lúcifer: Alguém anda comendo as palavras... E creio não ser o Lobo Mau.]** das melhores **[Ayu: Eu queria parar de ler! Ainda bem que ele avisa os desavisados de plantão.]** **[Hime: Ele nem conjuga verbo!#Hime se mata com um garfo# Ainda bem que ele sabe que é ruim, g-zuz.] [Katie: #2 na Ayu]**, mas se quiser continuar lendo, vai em frente...**[Ayu: Fazer o que, é o nosso trabalho #Ayu pega um baseado#] [Hime: É nóes! #Hime toma rum#] [Katie: A Hime é das minhas! Um brinde! *dá um gole na garrafa de rum que achou no fundo do porão*] [Lúcifer: #2 na Ayu]**

Estava passeando com Akamaru antes de encontrar com a Hinata e Shino, **[Ayu: Aee, e ponto final? Como faz?]** **[Hime: "encontrar com A"? Pelamordediôs, faça uma aula de gramática antes de escrever, pelamor! POUPENOS DESTA DESGRAÇA!]** passeando e pensando **[Ayu: Os dois ao mesmo tempo? Que proeza! Eu não consigo!] [Hime: Será que ele não notou que já tinha colocado "passeando" antes? Realmente, Ayu, para uma pessoa que escreve desse jeito, passear e pensar é uma proeza divina!] [Katie: UOU! KIBA VIROU UM MUTANTE!]**, quando percebi que estava perto da casa da Hinata **[Ayu: Mas não já ia se encontrar com ela?] [Hime: Vai que ela tinha esquecido ;-;] [Lúcifer: Tipo assim, ele ia se encontrar com Hinata e Shino e passou pela casa da Hinata no caminho? Aonde eles iam se encontrar? #Confuso]**, passei na casa dela para conversa antes de se encontrar com a professora Kurenai** [Ayu: Mas não ia se encontrar com a Hinata e o Shino? Não animal #fala com ela mesma#, ela já tava indo pra casa da Hinata, e o Shino, e... Perai, NÃO FAZ SENTIDO! #pega o facão#] [Hime: "VAI MORRER! VAI MORRER!"] [Katie: Ayu, não faz sentido desde a primeira letra. Espera, deixa eu ver se entendi: O Kiba ia se encontrar com a Hinata e o Shino, acabou passando pela casa da Hyuuga e parou pra conversar com ela antes de se encontrar com a Kurenai? É isso mesmo, produção?] [Lúcifer: Na boa? Acho que o autor tem probleminha.] [Katie 2: Todos nós achamos.]**, chegando a casa dela ouvi frases românticas **[Hime: Comeu o "r" ou você não sabe mesmo flexionar verbo? Perae, você ou ela foi se encontrar? CADÊ A PORRA DO PONTO FINAL? Frases românticas? Tipo melosas? Gostei não...] [Katie: Pela juba do Leão! Ou minha dose tá muito grande ou isso aqui está indo de mal a pior em apenas três parágrafos e uma linha.]**, olhei por um buraco **[Ayu: Buraco? A casa da Hinata é esburacada? Que pobreza... tsc.][Hime: Bem vinda á história fubanga de Naruto. Moramos na favela e comemos merda.] [Katie: A otaku aqui é a Claire, mas até onde eu sei (e olha que eu sei de muita coisa, viu?), a Hinata é de um dos clãs MAIS VELHOS E RICOS DA VILA.] [Lúcifer: AH! Agora que a Katie falou eu entendi! Isso se passa no Sifuquistão! Saquei, saquei. E Katie, como você aguenta a Claire?] **e observei o Naruto e a Hinata se beijando, fiquei por dentro muito nervoso **[Ayu: E nervoso por fora? Dá?] [Hime: Como assim? Você não estava ouvindo as frases melosas? Mais uma vez, o maldito ponto final...LOL. É. Não dá para ficar nervoso por fora, né?8D'] [Katie: Imagem mental medonha, imaginei um intestino com raiva.] [Lúcifer: O autor (eu acredito que seja um autor, porque né?) enfiou o ponto naquele orifício.] **até lembrar de uma frase dita pela Hinata. **[#Hime prefere não comentar onde raios estão os dois pontos#] [*Katie segue o exemplo para não falar merda*]**

- Você Kiba-kun **[Hime: Engraçado, o nome dele é Você Kiba-kun?] [Lúcifer: Hime, você sabia que o nome do Tobi é Itachi Tobi? Legal, não?] [Katie: Para quem não entendeu, é só ler Hinata de Neve e Nós Morrendo Aqui.]** só pensa em você mesmo, o Naruto não é assim com você falou: Idiota, fracassado, ele é melhor que você. **[Hime: Hã? Como assim? Ela não era meiga?] [Ayu: Muito bom! Você acaba de xingar a Hinata, Kiba.] [Hime: Nada, a Hinata que é volúvel!] [Katie: Se a Claire estivesse aqui, o bicho ia pegar.] [*Claire surge do nada*: QUE MERDA DE Hinata SUE É ESSA? A HINATA É MEIGA E BOA, NÃO UMA TSUNADE DOIS! *pega uma zanpakutou e é segurada por Lúcifer*] [Lúcifer: VOLTA PRO SEU QUARTO, CLAIRE! *atira Claire dentro de um quarto qualquer da Mansão e tranca a porta por fora*]**

Sai andando **[Hime: Mudou para terceira pessoa do nada! º0º] [Ayu: CORRAM PARA AS MONTANHAS!] [Katie: Tenho uma ideia melhor: JOGEM O AUTOR DAS MONTANHAS!]** com o Akamaru da casa da Hinata quando o Naruto saiu da casa dela, olhei **[Hime: Voltou para a primeira... O autor deve ser uma pessoa volúvel e inconstante.] [Ayu: SE DECIDE LOGO, PORRA!] [Lúcifer: Ser o único homem entre um monte de mulher de TPM é foda. /MEDO] **pensando como ela podia ter se interessado num garoto desses, Naruto **[Hime: #pega um punhal# Vou matar esse desgraçado. E não me segurem!][Ayu: "Toma gostosa, lapada na rachada, você pede que eu te dou, lapada na rachada" (8)] [Katie: Quer ajuda, Hime? *segurando a navalha*]** de longe gritou: **[Hime: ALELUIA, OS DOIS PONTOS!] [Ayu: AAAH, ONDE TODOS OS PONTOS FINAIS FORAM PARAR? SÓ TEM VIRGULAS (e agr um dois pontos)!] [Hime: O autor colocou no c*] [Lúcifer: #2 na Hime]**

-Kiba-kun! **[Ayu: Deu alok no dedo do autor] [Hime: Haja pontos de exclamação!]**

Olhei para trás e acenei, foi quando **[Hime: Hã? De onde apareceu esse "Foi"? Acre?] [Katie: Sifuquistão.]**, ele veio correndo me cumprimenta. **[Ayu: Comprimenta? Uai, cumpadí, farta um "r" ai sô!] [Katie: Não falta só o "r", não.]**

- Olá Naruto-kun, tudo bem com você? **[Hime: "Não, e você? #saca a tesoura#"] [Lúcifer: Agora eu me lembrei do Edward Mãos de Tesoura. O.O''] [Katie: Cara, estou com medo do Lúcifer. E a imagem do Kiba Mãos de Tesoura foi de dar medo. O.O]** - falei com um desprezo na cara **[Hime: Compartilho este sentimento contigo pela tua fanfic.] [Ayu: AAAAH, e pontos finais?] [Hime: Novamente, esse autor tarado fez coisas feias com a Língua Portuguesa...] [Katie: #2 na Hime. E prefiro não comentar qonde o autor colocou os pontos.]**

- tudo **[Ayu: Letra maiúscula existe!] [Lúcifer: Ayu, é mais fácil um elefante ficar rosa com bolinhas azuis que esse ser aprender a colocar a letra maiúscula.]** e você **[Ayu: Não acredito... Agora são as interrogações que sumiram. Uhu. #fuma pó podre#] [Katie: Estou adorando isso! –NÉVA. Ayu, onde eu arranjo esse pó podre?]**... Você veio chamar a Hinata?- falou naruto **[Ayu: Agora me vem nome próprio com letra minúscula. Com o que o autor estava na cabeça quando escreveu isso?LSD?] [Hime: Nomes próprios também apresentam letra maiúscula. Ayu, me tira daqui, esse cara é uma anta! Precisamos mesmo fazer isso?T_T] [Ayu: Agüente firme pequeno gafanhoto, eu estou aqui com você.] [Hime: Medo ._.'] [Katie: Respondendo sua pergunta, Ayu, o autor estava com um cogumelo na boca, provavelmente comprado do Mário, e não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser enfiar a interrogação lá.] **com uma cara de feliz **[Lúcifer: Katie, minha cara está legal? *faz cara de psicopata prestes a matar alguém com uma foice*] [Katie: Magina, ela está ótima para o momento!]**

Cheguei perto do Naruto e notei que a Hinata estava saindo da casa conversando com Neji-kun **[Ayu: CARALHO, mas não era o Naruto que estava de sacanagem com ela lá dentro? DAONDE O NEJI APARECEU?] [Hime: Assim você faz meu diafragma ir para o espaço, Ayu! XD] [Katie: Mano, na casa da Hinata tem um portal para o Sifuquistão. Só assim que eu posso explicar o aparecimento do Neji.] ,**eu e Naruto acenamos para dar um "OI", **[Hime: Frases totalmente incoerentes. Merece um "tchau" com o dedo supremo.] [Ayu: Eu ri do dedo supremo, QQQQZÃO] [*Katie segue as palavras de Hime e mostra o dedo*]**

Ela e o Neji vieram nas nossas direções** [Hime: Como assim "nas nossas"? Primeiro, devia ser "em nossa" PORQUE VOCÊS ESTÃO JUNTOS; segundo, eu não quero que ela venha para cá; e terceiro, cadê o maldito ponto final, infeliz? Brigou com ele?] [Lúcifer: Não, ele enfiou naquele lugarzinho.], **olhei para o olho **[Ayu: O olho? Ela só tem um?] [Hime: Pelo jeito, ela é caolha.] [Katie: Caolha? *comovida, entrega um tapa-olho pra Hinata*] **da Hinata, que estava focado com o do Naruto, **[Ayu: AAH, letra maiúscula depois de vírgula... #tique nervoso#] [Hime: Haja ignorância...#dá mais uma bebericada no rum#] [Katie: O Naruto também tem só um olho? *entrega um tapa-olho e um vibrador, de consolo*] [Lúcifer: O autor não sabe a diferença entre uma vírgula e o ponto. FATO SUPREMO.] **Morrendo de ciúme **[Katie: QUANDO PRECISA DA VÍRGULA, VOCÊ NÃO USA, NÉ, FIADAPOTA?!]** peguei o Akamaru na mão, **[Lúcifer: Vírgula no lugar errado detectada, permissão para atirar, senhor?!] [Katie: PERMISSÃO DADA! PREPARAR PARA ATIRAR E... FOGOOOOO!]** e sai correndo para não arranjar **[Hime: Como assim? Achei que ele fosse usar o Akamaru como shuriken –q] [Ayu: Afinal, onde Akamaru estava na historia toda?] [Hime: Verdade, tadinho! Personagem secundário!] [Ayu: Eu caguei porrolhos com a shuriken Akamaru, qqqq] [Katie: Akamaru from Sifuquistão.]** confusão com o Naruto **[Ayu: Homofobia?] [Hime: Preconceito nooo! D:]**

Hinata e Naruto, Neji **[Ayu: Hinata e Naruto, Neji? Que isso, nome de dorgas? #Ayu corta os pulsos#] [Hime: Nova dorga no mercado? Eu quero, porque depois dessa, é impossível sobreviver!] [Lúcifer: EI! Pai, não sabia que você tinha dado nome para cada uma das cabeças do Cérberus!] **olharam para mim **[Katie: Mim Katie, você Retardado.] [*Lúcifer morre de rir*]** correndo com uma cara de confusos, correndo e correndo **[Hime: Até eu to confusa, cara! Tive que reler a frase.] [Katie: Quem tá correndo pra caralho nessa porra louca? Tô entendendo nada.]** até encontrar uma arvore **[Hime: Árvore tem acento, onegai.]** **[Ayu: Perai, não era você, o Kiba, que estava correndo? Agora deu de a Hinata e Naruto, Neji correrem também?] [Hime: Impossível de entender. Ou é uma pessoa com três cabeças ou a droga tem pernas.] [Lúcifer: Já disse que são os nomes das cabeças do cachorro do meu pai, o Cérberus!]**, subi nela **[Ayu: Ah... Agora foi você que subiu na árvore...] [Hime: Ele se dorgou, gents! º-º #procura a veia para se dorgar também#]**, lá em cima **[Ayu: Subi nela, lá em cima! Brilhante!] [Hime: Ainda bem que foi para cima. Já pensou se ele sobe para baixo?] [Katie: Imagem mental from hell.]** comecei a chorar, **[Ayu: Emo?] [Hime: Revelações, gents!] [Katie: Emo? Magina! Ele só tá roubando o papel do Sasukemo.] **chorando e lembrando os momentos com a Hinata-san, quando e **[Ayu: Por acaso são os cogumelos que fumei ou esse "e" apareceu do nada?]** **[Hime: "...quando e onde nós fazíamos séksu..."] [Lúcifer: Olha, acho que esse "e" perdido aí no meio é uma tentativa muito FAIL de escrever "eu". *dá um gole no Firewhisky*] **protegia-a nas missões, quando eu a fazia parar de chorar, e percebi que estava completamente apaixonado pela Hinata. **[Ayu: Vou vomitar...] [Hime: Depois dessa, quero assistir O Grito.] [Katie: Hime, me leva junto?] [Lúcifer: Preciso de mais baldes de vômito.]**

Olhei para ver se alguém tava vindo **[Hime: "... quando fui atacado por uma kunai e morri!" 8D] [Ayu: E fim! EEEE, UHU, HUAHDUISAEREUOAsjcnklsdo-0fcdsjfui43bgfdsm~fjdi.,pojwofrnekcl #Ayu sofre taquicardia por tamanha falta de sentido#] [Katie: Hime, você é 10!] [*Lúcifer dá um afasta em Ayu e ela revive*]** e vi a Hinata **[Ayu: Quantos "vindos"...] [Hime: O autor é pirralho, não sabe conjugar. /fato] [Lúcifer: FATAÇO.] **vindo na minha direção, chegou mais perto onde eu tava e exclamou: **[Hime: "Você é um completo analfabeto!"] [Katie: "Você vai morrer! *segura a foice*"]**

- nossa **[Ayu: Ae, letra maiúscula!]** não sabia que Kiba-kun dava em arvores! **[#Ayu fura seus olhos com um alfinete e Hime arranca suas unhas com um alicate#] [*Katie e Lúcifer vão pro SURU'BAS beber até o mundo acabar*]**

Cai da arvore com Akamaru, **[Ayu: Coitado do Akamaru, porque ele tem que cair junto com você? u.ú]** **[Hime: Coitado do Akamaru! ;-;] [Katie: EI, SEU FILHO DUM JUMENTO! DÁ PRA VOCÊ DECIDIR? TIPO ASSIM: USA A TERCEIRA PESSOA OU A PRIMEIRA O TEXTO INTEIRO OU AVISA QUANDO VAI MUDAR DE PONTO DE VISTA!]** olhei para Hinata com um sorriso feliz **[Hime: Sorriso triste, dá?]**, mais por dentro de mim estava todo envergonhado **[Hime: Agora, senhores e senhoras leitores, imaginem um estômago envergonhado!] [Ayu: EU IMAGINEI! Medo .'] [Lúcifer: Hime, as imagens mentais que você me faz ter são MUITO TÉTRICAS.] **, Hinata devolveu o sorriso rindo **[Ayu: Devolveu o sorriso rindo, ok, ok] [Katie: Legal, e eu vou te devolver o sorriso enfiando a navalha no teu coração.] [Lúcifer: Eu imaginei a Hinata rindo enquanto arrancava a boca e dava ela para o Kiba. Depois imaginei a Katie sorrindo de boa e enfiando uma navalha no cara. Sádica? A Katie? MAGINA.]**, me levantei peguei o Akamaru e pensei sobre o comentário que ela ia dar **[Ayu: Ele é vidente?]** quando eu sair **[Ayu: Passado, presente e futuro, tudo junto e misturado (8)] [Hime: O autor é vidente, cara! Devia constar isso no começo da fic.] [Katie: Só não chamo de Pai Teen, pois ia xingar todos os adivinhos.] **correndo daquele jeito, sem falar nem um tchau **[Ayu: Respira no final da frase.] [Hime: Ele deve ser muito ansioso...] [Lúcifer:... Não vou nem comentar o que eu pensei com esse seu "muito ansioso", Hime.] [Katie: Aposta quanto que é sacanagem?] [Lúcifer 2: Cala a boca, Katie! Aposta quanto? *ignora a fic*] [Katie 2: Todo meu estoque de rum. E você?] [Lúcifer 3: Não, eu ia perder.] [Katie 3: Se entregou!]**

- Vamos juntos?- perguntei com a maior vergonha **[Ayu: Mas ele não ia sair correndo sem dar nenhum tchau?] [Hime: Sei lá, não entendi porra alguma dessa merda.] [Katie: Ninguém entendeu.]**

- Vamos Kiba-kun **[Hime: G-zuz, é mais anta que o anterior! Esta ainda aceita o convite!] [Ayu: E o ponto foi comido pelo lobo-mau.] [Hime: Acho que foi por outra pessoa...] [Lúcifer: AKA: O autor.]**

Indo para o lugar marcado para o grupo 7 se encontrar **[Ayu: TIME 7? QUE MERDA, O GRUPO DO KIBA NÃO ERA O 8? PQP, MORTE AO AUTOR.] [Hime: "VAI MORRER! VAI MORRER!"] [Katie: Lúcifer, você tem certeza que trancou a porta do quarto da Claire, né?] [Lúcifer: Tenho, mas... É melhor prevenir que morrer. *tranca a porta com cadeado, tábuas, correntes e outro cadeado*]**, Hinata tropeça numa pedra, **[Hime: Meio Death Note isso, né? Ele está flexionando o verbo de uma maneira totalmente estranha...] [Lúcifer: Death Note... Tudo que eu preciso agora!] [Katie: EU QUERO UM DEATH NOTE!] [Lúcifer 2: NEM FERRANDO! VOCÊ É A PESSOA MAIS SÁDICA QUE EXISTE!]** dou um impulso para segura-lá **[Katie: VELHO, ENFIA ESSE ACENTO LÁ.]**, a pego pela sua mão direita e puxei com o maior cuidado **[Hime: MELODRAMA, ECA! Verbos ridículos.] [Ayu: Nãaao, ele puxa com o maior cuidado, usando o verbo no passado, sendo que antes estava no presente, E ISSO TA ME DEIXANDO PUTA DA VIDA, PQP, Q ANIMAL, VOLTA PRO ZOOLÓGICO! Adogo peguigo-Q] [Hime: Odeio autores iniciantes...] [Katie: Odeio autores trash... ISSO é uma fic confusa.]**, virei ela e olhei para o seu olho **[Ayu: Hinata é Ciclope? Onde raios cabeludos foi parar o outro olho?] [Hime: ELA É CAOLHA, JÁ DISSE! É A ÚNICA SITUAÇÃO HUMANAMENTE POSSÍVEL!] [Lúcifer: Bem, eu não sou humano, então consigo pensar em outras situações.] [Katie: Eu li "olho do cu" e fez mais sentido. Lúcifer, você não é humano, né? Tinha esquecido.]** e sentir os meus hormônios queimando **[Ayu: Chamem os bombeiros!] [Hime: Haja fogo! E o pior é que é nos "países baixos"! G_G] [Katie: Imaginei a calça do Kiba pegando fogo e ele gritando algo como "Minhas bolas! Minhas bolas estão queimando!". Isso alegrou meu dia.] [*Lúcifer se afasta lentamente de Katie*]** com uma vontade de beijar ela, de me declarar para ela **[Hime: "...e fazer coisas indecentes com ela na mesa..."] [Katie: Imagem mental própria do criador do Kama Sutra.]**, mais conseguir controlei **[Ayu: WTF? Conseguir controlei? #Ayu não aguenta mais o erros de português e se joga no poço#] **os meus a **[Ayu: Da onde veio esse "a" modafoca from hell?] [Katie: From hell, oras.] [Lúcifer: FAIL, Katie.] **hormônios, ela meio assustada **[Hime: Óbvil!] [Katie: Até eu. ¬¬] [Lúcifer: Não consigo ver você se assustando com alguma coisa, Katie.]** e envergonhada. Sabia a **[Hime: Sabia a?] [Ayu: Sabiá?] [Katie: W-T-F?]** que aquele momento ia durarer **[#Ayu pega um dicionário para procurar o que caralhos significa durarer#] [#Hime tendo ataque cardíaco#] [Katie: Deixe-me ver no Tradutor do Trash... Durarer é um tipo de planta que dá perto do Mar Vivo do Sifuquistã comida preferida dos duendes roxos sifuquistanianos.] **para sempre

Fim **[Ayu: AE, e sem ponto final-qq] [Hime: Digno do autor, claro.] [Katie: E OS ANJOS GRITAM: ALELUIA!] [Lúcifer: Nossa, uma ripagem inteira sem a Katie falar "FODA-SE"! Pensei que fosse lenda! Estou orgulhoso, Katie. n.n] [Katie 2: FODA-SE.] [Lúcifer 2: Esqueça o que eu disse. ¬¬]**

**Ayu vai para um bar beber todas para esquecer o que acabou de ler **

**Hime se apóia nos ombros dela para não cair porque é fraca no rum **

**Hime: ****Olha, eu vou para o Inferno, mesmo, pois com esta "falha de comunicação" é impossível ripar sem ir para o Céu. **[Lúcifer: Se quiser, eu te ajudo como guia lá no inferno.]

**Ayu: ****Se você agüentou ler essa porra até o final, parabéns! Mas eu não me responsabilizo pelos neurônios queimados. (Já foi o Tico, agr só falta o Teço, lalalal)**

**Katie foi beber no SURU'BAS junto com Lúcifer.**

* * *

**Conclusão da ripagem:**

**Um ser MUITO acéfalo escreve uma KibaHina, cujo Kiba é um Emo analfabeto e a Hinata é tão sensível quanto uma rocha no fundo do mar. O autor lançou uma nova droga: A Hinata e Naruto, Neji. Essa droga é 10x mais forte que o ópio e piorou a situação do autor, que já tinha muitos probleminhas. Ok, agora é pedir para o pai do Lúcifer deixar a gente entrar no inferno.**


End file.
